


[SBSS] 平安夜 （正文+番外 完结）

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Summary: 在七年级的时他们开始秘密约会，但阻碍仍在；命运和理想将他们推上不同的道路。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Kudos: 15





	1. 1

1.

一九七七年的冬天来得格外早。西里斯·布莱克记得十月时就有一场暴风雪突如其来地袭击了霍格沃茨，迫使格兰芬多与赫奇帕奇的魁地奇比赛延后一周，早晨送来的预言家日报称食死徒袭击麻瓜村庄造成两人死亡，他变成黑狗在禁林中行走，此时禁林内的落叶木还尚未褪下所有树叶，灰绿色的树叶与被暴风雪卷落的枝条紧紧相依，躺在地上干涸而死；虽然积雪因天气融化了，但凝在土中的枯枝败叶和踩碎树叶时的破碎声，却构成了西里斯对他的七年级十月份的唯一印象。

十一月起天气更加糟糕，预示着雨雪的乌云整日在天空翻滚，寒风无处不在，从敞开的窗户窜入衣领，墙上的火把摇摇欲坠；保暖咒有时也不足以抵抗寒冷，尤其在魔药课的地窖内，唯一温暖的是在坩埚中翻滚的魔药，水蒸气与他们呼出的白气混在一起，凝在睫毛上，拼命眨眼才能看清。这一切令西里斯不得不提前购买了他冬季的衣袍。他现在靠着叔叔的资助生活，早已与家族决裂，为以防万一，他现在要比曾经节俭许多。

所以在霍格莫德村，他的好友詹姆·波特对他购买了一双羊皮手套感到十分惊奇。

这双手套并不在西里斯的购买计划内，但是西里斯一眼就看中了它。十一月末，霍格莫德的商店早已经换好圣诞装饰，墙上挂着绿色的檞寄生花圈、红白色的拐杖糖与圣诞袜，金色丝带喜气洋洋悬浮于墙壁之上，洒落细碎的魔法雪花，落到半空就消失不见。柜台前，詹姆在黄金鹿角胸针和祖母绿项链中犹豫不决，他觉得两样饰品都很适合他的女友莉莉·伊万斯。西里斯则四处闲转，一排手套放在货架上，唯有那一双光泽柔和，西里斯拿起它，像空空地捧着一双手。

詹姆最后选择了胸针。他们在回霍格沃茨前去了三把扫帚酒馆，打算用一杯热腾腾的黄油啤酒驱散初冬的寒冷。西里斯好半天才在人头攒动的酒馆内找到角落里的一张桌子，詹姆随后端来两大杯冒着泡沫的黄油啤酒，“我以为你的龙皮手套还很好用？”

西里斯接过黄油啤酒，他的手套就扔在桌子上，“在这呢，非常好用，我还不想更换它。”他喝了一大口，感受着小麦和黄油的香气如何从内到外地驱散寒冷。酒馆内人声鼎沸，詹姆凑得更近，笑容调侃，“我知道你很早就准备好了圣诞礼物，大脚板，你每年都是这样，不像我直到十二月才开始准备，而且我知道猫头鹰给你邮寄了多少包裹，那大概与你要送的礼物数目相符——那你刚刚是为谁买的礼物呢？”

那双手套正躲在西里斯大衣口袋中，白色的包装盒与绿色的绸带让它格外平凡，透过大衣，露出一个长方形的轮廓。西里斯左手伸进口袋，用手指拨弄着绸带，随后下定决心般从口袋中抽出手，对着詹姆做了个鬼脸。

“好吧，你猜中了，尖头叉子。我在约会，最近想把这段关系变成真正的恋爱关系。”他尽力说得轻松随意。

“哇，大脚板，我不敢相信你竟然才告诉我！而且我竟然没有发现！”詹姆一巴掌拍向西里斯后背，兴奋地低声询问，“那是谁？赫奇帕奇七年级的琳达？我记得她总来找你询问变形术？还是拉文克劳六年级的艾米丽·布朗？”

“我得承认，布朗还是长得很好看的……”西里斯故意拖长调子，“可我买的一双男式手套啊。”

“哇哦，这可有点出乎意料……”詹姆感叹一句，不过西里斯早就告诉过詹姆自己男女通吃，所以詹姆的注意力很快又转回到最初的问题上，“那是谁有幸得到了我们格兰芬多王子——西里斯阁下的偏爱？”

你不会喜欢这个答案的。西里斯想。詹姆拍了拍他的肩膀，“怎么了？”

他们是最好的朋友，从一年级开始就一同搞恶作剧，违反校规，甚至一同学习成为阿尼马格斯。西里斯知道，詹姆甚至比雷古拉斯更像他的兄弟，所以他毫不意外詹姆看出了他的犹豫。

“也许推进关系不是正确的……我和他不像你和莉莉，是真正的灵魂伴侣。我们经常无法忍受彼此。”西里斯撇了撇嘴角，“我也很惊讶我竟然忍了他这么久。”

“哇，我们英俊高傲的大脚板居然也会因情所困。”詹姆善意地嘲笑，“你难道忘了莉莉之前也不喜欢我啊。”

西里斯哼了一声，“你们俩可不一样……”

“没什么不同的，情侣总要互相容忍和改变。你要觉得他值得你去冒险、推进关系、改变自己，为什么不去尝试？畏惧尝试可一点都不像你。”

西里斯被逗乐了，“听起来可真像赌博。他不值得我这样做，但我确实想试一次。”

詹姆耸耸肩，“知道吗大脚板，你听起来非常喜欢他。”他抓起杯子，在西里斯反驳前跟他碰杯，“致爱情！”他喊。

西里斯只好回应，但他的笑容没有詹姆的真实，“致爱情。”


	2. 2

西弗勒斯·斯内普将自己放在图书馆的一个角落中。他知道自己没有一张讨喜的脸，因为长期的营养不足和熬夜，他的脸色要么苍白，要么蜡黄；颧骨太高，高得足以撑破皮肤；鼻子太大；还有一头总爱出油的头发，两天不洗就会有令人作呕的油腻反光。他仍然穿着秋天的袍子，从磨出毛边的袖口下能看到削瘦的手腕。但西弗勒斯知道自己身上起了某种变化，就像秋雨和翩然的黄色落叶，它们之中的隐秘联系足以让所有知情者颤抖。

他私下里贩卖自己制作的魔药；它们多数制作棘手或非法，但西弗勒斯不在乎，他能通过这种方式赚到钱。过去他像个守财奴般吝啬地将钱攥在手里，只舍得购买珍稀魔药材料；现在他却奢侈地订购了新的衣物。西弗勒斯清楚，他的变化不止这些；外表上他的气色要比过去好；而他内在的、对魔药学的爱，已经不再是狂热而排他的了。

面前的魔药学书籍借自卢修斯·马尔福。他与卢修斯保持了长期的通信，斯莱特林的友谊建立在互相赏识之上。西弗勒斯漫不经心地翻了一页，他听到皮质封面发出絮语，说他是个“不上心的小子”，西弗勒斯用魔杖敲了敲书，用静音咒让它闭嘴。

当西弗勒斯翻到下一页时，突然听到有人问他，“打扰了，请问可以坐在这里吗？”

雷古拉斯·布莱克站在西弗勒斯面前。雷古拉斯长相与他哥哥西里斯·布莱克有七分相似，但这学校中没有人会认错他们兄弟：西里斯以格兰芬多为骄傲，永远会戴着金红色的装饰；雷古拉斯则端端正正地系着银绿色的领带。不过雷古拉斯同样有着西里斯般的高傲与目中无人，即使他的礼仪无可挑剔，但西弗勒斯能从彬彬有礼中读出潜藏的厌恶和蔑视。那刺痛了西弗勒斯，阴冷的愤怒像蛇一样盘旋在西弗勒斯的腹部，嘶嘶吐着蛇信。

“我并不介意。”西弗勒斯盯着雷古拉斯的左手臂，说。

西弗勒斯与雷古拉斯并不熟悉。后者出身纯血的布莱克家族，是学院的追球手，长相英俊，身边从不缺少奉承者。西弗勒斯无意向他献媚，斯莱特林内永远要凭实力说话，谄媚毫无帮助。他们唯一的共同点是追随黑魔王。西弗勒斯厌烦地看着雷古拉斯在他旁边坐下来，对四周施放了几个静音咒。

西弗勒斯合上魔药书，将封底露在上面，“劳您大驾光临。”他将略带油腻的半长黑发拨到脑后，“有何贵干？”

雷古拉斯用与他哥哥一模一样的灰色眼睛盯着西弗勒斯，他没有立刻回答，而是审慎地观察西弗勒斯。他平静的视线中有轻蔑和怀疑，一刀一刀割在西弗勒斯皮肤上。四周的安静沉重地压下来，西弗勒斯猜到了雷古拉斯的来意，嘴唇抿成一条线。

“斯内普。”过了好一会雷古拉斯才说话，“我猜想其他人还不知道你们的关系，毕竟格兰芬多都是没脑子的蠢货，他们中唯二聪明的波特和麻种伊万斯在跟对方谈恋爱；斯莱特林内没有人很了解你；更何况他，但是我了解。”他嘲讽地一笑，“很难对相差一岁的亲生兄弟隐瞒什么，不是吗？他所有的变化我都能猜出原因。”

西弗勒斯的心往下一沉。他抓起书包，将魔药书、羽毛笔和墨水瓶快速收好。“如果你只是来打哑谜，那么我还有其他事情要做，恕不奉陪。”

雷古拉斯在西弗勒斯起身前按住他的肩膀，“你知道我在说什么。”雷古拉斯发出警告，“如果你现在走，我会撤掉静音咒，让全校知道你在跟西里斯谈恋爱。”

厌恶、担忧、恐惧，这些情感揉成黏腻冰冷的一团，在西弗勒斯的胃里翻滚，他只能用大脑封闭术压下去所有的情感，让冷漠浮在表面，脸上挂好一个假笑，其实他正思考如何能给雷古拉斯一个失忆咒，“严格意义讲，是在约会。”

雷古拉斯收回手，像刚摸了什么恶心的东西，“西弗勒斯·斯内普，”他沉声说，“我由衷建议你离开他，鉴于你选择了追随伟大的黑魔王，我猜想，黑魔王并不会为你有这么一个情人而开心。而你，斯内普，清楚下一次集会时将有怎样的考验与荣耀等待你。成为食死徒——这难道不也是你梦寐以求的吗？”雷古拉斯身体前倾，“如果你诚心追随黑魔王，那么，离开西里斯；如果你不愿为黑魔王献出忠诚，你大可现在去找邓布利多，祈求他的庇佑。如果你不与西里斯分开——我假设你对他有那么一点点感情——那你就多了一个选项：在考验中亲手折磨、甚至杀死他。”雷古拉斯轻声微笑，“现在想要退出已经迟了，斯内普。”

西弗勒斯感觉很糟，手脚冰冷，头脑昏沉，恐惧在他身体里敲响警钟；更糟的是他知道雷古拉斯说的是对的。他不知道自己的大脑封闭术可以在黑魔王面前抵抗多久。他呼入身体的冰冷空气如碎玻璃般割着他的舌头、喉咙与眼睛。他的大脑无法转动，里面塞满西里斯·布莱克的尸体，遍布深可露骨的伤痕，英俊的脸上满是血污；他恨布莱克，他确实恨他，但他不想让他死。

“我猜我该感谢伟大的布莱克的教诲。”他突然站起来，腿在发颤；至少大脑封闭术现在仍可以保护他。雷古拉斯·布莱克阴沉的表情与他的哥哥一模一样，“轮不到你来质疑我对黑魔王的忠诚。”他拽过书包，盯着雷古拉斯的那双灰眼睛，里面混着蔑视、敌意、警告和冷漠——他不再颤抖了，某种未知的恨意升腾而出，主宰了他。

“雷古拉斯。”他冷酷地微笑，“如果你哥哥知道你成为了食死徒，你猜他会有多伤心？”


	3. 3

十二月份是个绝妙的月份。它是一年的终止，即使前半段塞满了不厌其烦的家庭作业与学期考试，但大雪和假期仍令它无比迷人。西里斯早就填好了表格，他从五年级起就留在学校度过圣诞假期。而他的朋友们都在盼望回家，巫师界的战争令家庭成员的长期分离变得不可忍受；詹姆甚至比其他人更急于回家，波特夫妇上了年纪，身体大不如前。

后天就是离校日。现在，西里斯、詹姆、莉莉和他们共同的朋友莱姆斯·卢平，占据了格兰芬多公共休息室壁炉前的扶手椅们。格兰芬多塔楼外面风雪肆虐，凄厉的风声像鬼魂的哭号；但休息室内充盈着假日的喜悦，壁炉中燃烧的木柴哔啵作响，四周是庆祝假期的欢声笑语，唯一的遗憾是倒霉的彼得·佩迪鲁被魔咒课教授留堂了。

西里斯伸了伸腿，他正在跟莱姆斯下巫师棋，刚刚跟詹姆玩的几局噼里啪啦牌烧掉了他的一缕卷发，莱姆斯拿不准下一步怎么走，他快要输了，被吃掉的棋子在一旁唉声叹气。詹姆和莉莉分别支持西里斯和莱姆斯，赌约是谁输了就要在假期时先拜访对方家。莱姆斯裹着毛毯，他的脸色发白，眼下发青；昨天是满月。西里斯命令自己的棋子吃掉莱姆斯的黑皇后时，莱姆斯愁眉苦脸地看着他的皇后发出尖叫。

“好样的大脚板！”詹姆大声喝彩，西里斯向他比了个手势，结果看到詹姆转头轻吻了一下莉莉的手指，温柔地说，“愿赌服输，假期的时候先来我家，我会去接你。”

莱姆斯扔下收拾到一半的棋盘，赶紧捂住眼睛，“天啊，大脚板，”他哀叹，“你说这对情侣什么时候才能记起他们可怜的、单身的朋友们呢？”

詹姆对西里斯眨了下眼睛，“我猜大脚板不算单身了。”

西里斯恼火地哼了声，莱姆斯在一旁打趣，“看起来还是个秘密情人？这不像你的风格啊，大脚板？”

“他不是我的……”西里斯发现三双眼睛都牢牢盯着他，他想解释却不知道从何开始，只好挫败地抓了抓头发，“算了。”

莉莉一直在旁边观察西里斯的表情，“我应该可以告诉我的几位朋友，不要在圣诞节和明年的情人节给西里斯寄礼物了。”她笑起来，绿眼睛里带着调皮的探寻，“你愿意与我们讲讲你的恋人吗？”

西里斯张开口，他品尝到空气中的温暖的喜悦，可无法化解如影随形的困惑。无话可说，他闭上嘴。为什么在所有人之中是斯内普呢？这该死的一切是如何开始的？他明明已经很久不去理会鼻涕精，却偏在那天魔药课结束后单独挑衅他？他们是怎样在空教室的地板上打架弄得满身是灰？最后是谁先吻的对方？他记不清了，他猜测西弗勒斯也同样没有答案。他们从来不问对方多余的问题，调情或争吵的界限太难分辨，最后总会演变成辱骂和做爱。而有一个人躺在身边的感觉太奇妙了——太奇妙了。西弗勒斯睡得很沉，他经常熬夜，为了熬煮魔药或者钻研咒语。西里斯是他们之中更多清醒的人，他躺在黑暗中，西弗勒斯的体温偏低，心跳太响，西里斯不知道自己是更想将他推开还是抱紧，就正如他不知道自己对西弗勒斯·斯内普的感情究竟是爱还是恨。他不知道。他们都不知道。

“他不是。”西里斯最后说，他低头，看着自己摊开的手掌。“我们只是在约会，不过运气好的话，圣诞节我们就会确定关系了。我唯一能保证的是，他会让你们大惊失色。”

“别担心，老伙计。”詹姆伸手揉乱西里斯的头发，“你长这么帅，谁能拒绝你呢——”

詹姆还没有说完，胖妇人的肖像突然打开了，麦格教授走了进来，她绷着表情，身上仍然穿着斗篷，头发上还有未抖落的雪花，发髻没有平时的一丝不苟，脸上带着烧灼的痕迹，她看起来像刚从战场返回。公共休息室内的格兰芬多们很快安静下来，每个人都盯着他们的院长——麦格看起来如此悲伤。

“克里斯托弗·格林先生，请跟我来。”

不安和恐惧充斥在空气中；他们都知道格林先生是一名傲罗。一个五年级的男生站了起来，他抓着椅背，颤抖着。

“教授。”他摇着头，乞求，否认，“不，教授。”

麦格短促地吸气，“克里斯托弗，”她同样在颤抖，“我很抱歉。”

肖像关上了。人们窃窃私语，刚刚的欢笑犹如幻象，没有人高声说话。莱姆斯攥着毯子，詹姆与莉莉的手紧紧握在一起，窗外风雪厉声呼啸，西里斯凑近火焰，他急需什么来温暖自己。


	4. Chapter 4

斯莱特林的宿舍在地窖内，这意味着，斯莱特林们多少会不喜欢冬天。家养小精灵需要点燃更多的壁炉，否则地窖内冷得钻心，呼吸时都带着白气。宿舍内的窗子外是结冰的湖，冰层间裂缝和气泡有着幽深的光，时常有微妙的、心惊胆战的冰层破裂声从窗外传来。西弗勒斯裹着被子，在床上翻了个身，这半个月他过得格外懒散——大概是七年来头一次，他停止了私下研究，从卢修斯那里借的魔药书也很久没有翻开。

而十一月末的谈话过去后，他与雷古拉斯·布莱克之间就充满着古怪的紧绷感。雷古拉斯是斯莱特林学院的核心人物，出于好胜心，西弗勒斯没有主动躲避雷古拉斯。每次他们在公共休息室撞见时，对视意味深长又互相鄙夷——旁人只以为是雷古拉斯认为西弗勒斯不值得黑魔王即将赐予的荣耀。卢修斯还特意写信安慰西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯捏着信纸，不知道如何回复。“我与你妻子的家族中被除名的叛徒搞在一起，现在的发展比玩玩认真多了，以至于惹怒了他弟弟”？

雷古拉斯是对的；他们必须分开。西弗勒斯没有对食死徒的作风全盘接受，也没有狂热崇拜黑魔王，但这是唯一能让他快速实现野心的途径。他的父亲是个普通工人，酗酒，愚昧到将生活中所有的不幸都怪在有魔法的妻子和儿子身上。他的母亲曾经为了愚蠢的爱情背叛家族，婚后要忍受丈夫无止境的谩骂和殴打。这样的父母同时还要为生计挣扎——西弗勒斯正是在这样的恶意和漠然中成长起来的。他受够了，贫穷、麻瓜、鄙视——他受够了。他不在乎用哪种手段爬出曾经阴暗的生活，也不在乎会舍弃什么。

而西里斯永远不会明白。他含着银汤匙出生，一生中唯一需要找寻的就是自我。他无法理解西弗勒斯对于贫穷和不被尊重的恐惧。从这角度来讲，西弗勒斯不需要西里斯。而且西弗勒斯知道，如果食死徒中的其他人、或者黑魔王知道了他们的关系，是很乐意让西弗勒斯亲手折磨西里斯的，毕竟西里斯是个出了名的纯血叛徒。

他们的关系是错误的；如果将它比作交易，怎样计算都对西弗勒斯不划算。

所以他当初为什么鬼迷心窍，跟西里斯开始约会？

西弗勒斯蜷在被子里，一想到西里斯，他会感到像有某种尖锐的东西扎着他的肺，只能缓缓地吐出肺部的空气。他想起了雷古拉斯·布莱克的威胁，这让他缩得更紧。雷古拉斯当时只在虚张声势，但他猜对了，西弗勒斯不想让西里斯死——无论西里斯有多讨厌——他暗自猜测西里斯讨厌到连死神遇见时都会绕路。如果，西弗勒斯打了个冷颤，如果让黑魔王或贝拉特里克斯· 莱斯特兰奇知道了这件事……

西弗勒斯强迫自己止住思绪。 他眼睛发干，盯着紧闭的深绿色幔帐，而幔帐内光线昏昏沉沉，安全感渐渐回到西弗勒斯身上——黑暗总是为他带来安全感。西里斯不同，他几乎厌恶与他姓氏同名的一切，他们睡在一起时，西里斯总是用一种很不舒服的方式抱着西弗勒斯，不知道是更想推开他还是抱紧他；西弗勒斯的姿势也不知道是更想踢开西里斯还是缠住他。总之当西弗勒斯醒来的时候，他们总是四肢交缠，并带着晨间的小小麻烦。

西弗勒斯咬了咬嘴唇，早晨的性爱比夜晚的更清晰刺激，他不由自主地想起了那些片段，并恼怒地发现自己起了反应。他没想纾解自己——门锁“喀拉”一声，被打开了。

“早。”西里斯·布莱克掀开幔帐，西弗勒斯为突然出现的光线眯起眼睛，但同时也松了口气，将魔杖重新塞回枕头下，“快拉上。”他嘟囔着，用手盖住眼睛。

西里斯快速地脱掉了鞋和外衣，钻进了被子。“地窖真冷。”他抱怨，“待会要让家养小精灵多烧些壁炉。”

他真暖。西弗勒斯不能控制地凑近西里斯，地窖里实在是太冷了；无论之前他怎么想，但西里斯永远温暖得像个火炉，伸手抱住了他。西弗勒斯拒绝想是刚才的光线还是西里斯的体温将他变傻了。他比西里斯瘦上一圈，因此他完美地嵌入了这个怀抱，西里斯的手放在他的后背，像种有力的支撑。他在西里斯颈窝深深吸了口气，那味道令他格外安心。

“没睡醒？”西里斯问。

西弗勒斯呼出口气，就让西里斯以为他是默认吧，他不能现在告诉西里斯自己在考虑分手。“深入蛇窝的感觉怎么样？”他挖苦，“还有，你是怎么进来的？”

他感到西里斯的怀抱收紧了，“我以前会来找雷古拉斯。”西里斯声音发闷，“在我们还会与对方说话的时候。”

“布莱克家的爱恨情仇。”西弗勒斯嗤笑。

“闭嘴。”西里斯低头在西弗勒斯脸上亲了一下，温暖纯粹，西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，下一个吻就落在他的右眼。他在黑暗中嗅到西里斯身上干净的肥皂气味。“你想在床上浪费整个假期吗？”西里斯贴在他耳侧用气音说，西弗勒斯一抖，他的耳朵和颈侧是敏感区，西里斯得寸进尺，用舌头黏腻地舔舐着他的耳朵，拨弄他的耳垂，舔舐的水声像敲在骨头上，让西弗勒斯难耐地扭了扭。

魔药书，N.E.W.Ts，食死徒……西弗勒斯把杂乱的思绪全抛在脑后。他睁开眼睛，西里斯停下来，撑起身体在他正上方歪头看他，英俊的脸上有着笑意，灰色眸子里写满跃跃欲试的欲望，但那比性欲更野性，更纯粹，西弗勒斯像被野兽盯着——他们之间的关系是征服与被征服，他们撕咬，纠缠，遍体鳞伤时才试着相互取暖，然后再一轮的征服与被征服。也许因为他们都沉迷于此，才走到了今天这步——

但我会赢。西弗勒斯想，他勾住西里斯的脖子，“来啊。”他轻声说。


	5. Chapter 5

西弗勒斯太瘦了。

西里斯看着他。他能看到西弗勒斯的骨架是如何藏在这具躯体表面的苍白之下，锋利又坚硬。他用唇吻一下那对锁骨就会被割伤，含着鲜血在锁骨上留下鲜红吻痕，而他从不在意西弗勒斯如何遮盖它们。西里斯能完全攥住西弗勒斯的手腕，将西弗勒斯钉在床上，即使会被骨头硌得疼痛。他亲吻西弗勒斯，尝到毒液、野心和黑暗。西里斯不知道西弗勒斯有没有可能变好，他似乎在黑暗的道路上走得太快太远，没有人可以把他拉回来。但西里斯不能在这时候示弱，因为西弗勒斯的舌头比蛇更狡猾，会趁机推进来，得意洋洋地划分领地。

他只能毫无犹疑地、坚定地继续吻西弗勒斯，不在此刻质疑他们的关系。

西里斯凭着体力和经验的优势，总能占到上风，他不喜欢输，尤其对西弗勒斯·斯内普。他听到血液沸腾鼓动，他吻西弗勒斯的颧骨，看刻薄染成绯红。他着迷，失去理智，甚至不嘲笑鼻涕精总是油腻的头发。说真的，他怎么会迷恋上自己恨的人？

但西里斯很快继续吻下去。随着西弗勒斯胸膛的起伏，他舌头下的皮肤开始发烫发红，带着咸涩的味道。

“你真差劲，西里斯。”他听见西弗勒斯的挑衅。

西里斯警告般地握紧了西弗勒斯的手腕，他的手心更加疼痛，所以打消了加长前戏的念头。他放手了，西弗勒斯立刻想要推开西里斯，半坐起来时西里斯钳住他的腰，在小腹上毫不留情地轻咬一口。

西里斯听到西弗勒斯呼吸发颤，得意地用舌头在他刚咬出的齿痕上打转。“我有点饿了，过一会我要去吃早午餐。”他抬头看西弗勒斯，有点高兴看到那双黑眼睛里翻滚着情欲和恼怒。

所以在西弗勒斯有机会说出任何单词前，西里斯用牙齿拉下了内裤（新的，西弗勒斯终于舍得花钱买衣服了），含住了半勃的阴茎。他足够小心地用嘴唇包住牙齿，听到西弗勒斯的喘息声越来越响，故意吮吸着顶端让它滑出嘴唇，发出“啵”的一声。

西弗勒斯发出一声懊恼的呻吟，西里斯心里得意，抬起头看西弗勒斯黑洞洞的眼睛，“别抓我的头发。”他故意气西弗勒斯，也因为他很喜欢自己的这头卷发，西弗勒斯随手揪过枕头砸他脸，他赶紧低头，用舌头舔，从顶到底，再返回滑过龟头，特意刮了下裂缝。然后用舌头温柔照料蛋蛋，让阴茎坚硬到流出前液来。

“操你的西里斯你这该下地狱的嘴……”西弗勒斯的背弯成一道好看的弧度，他的手紧紧抓着床单，这种时候他嘴里总会骂个不停。西里斯更喜欢接下来那个阶段，他按住西弗勒斯的腰，快速来了个深喉。西弗勒斯只剩下喘息，他喘得太厉害以至于西里斯会担心他的肋骨会磨破皮肤。

西里斯缓了一下才继续，他喉咙有点难受，只好缓慢地将阴茎吞下去。唯一能取悦他的是西弗勒斯的反应，他浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，腰顺着西里斯的吞咽往前顶，笼罩西弗勒斯的黑暗暂时散去，取而代之的是难耐的呻吟，在昏暗的幔帐内格外撩人。

“放开，我要——”西弗勒斯有点发抖，西里斯最后用手帮助西弗勒斯达到巅峰。他把手上的精液抹在西弗勒斯身上，后者头发乱糟糟贴在脸上，双眼失神，西里斯啄了下西弗勒斯的嘴唇，快乐地问，“还爽吗？”

西弗勒斯没有回答，黑色眼睛是湿润的，西里斯几乎错觉其中有着温柔——西弗勒斯突然扑上来撕咬他的嘴唇，毫不温柔地给他来了个手活，西里斯觉得自己正被乌鸦叨食腐肉，他的脊椎被情欲的快乐碾成齑粉。

高潮的时候他只能看见西弗勒斯。这世界飞起来消失了，他一定问了西弗勒斯什么。

“我不爱你。”平静下来后西弗勒斯说，“我恨你。你可以走了。”

西里斯哼了一声，这话他实在听过太多遍了。“我也恨你，鼻涕精。还有我来找你不只是为了上床。快去洗澡，然后我们溜到霍格莫茨吃午饭。”


	6. Chapter 6

那天最后他们用咒语稍微改变了自己的容貌，从四楼的独眼女巫雕像溜到了霍格莫茨村的蜂蜜公爵，顺便买了许多糖果。街上挤满了进行圣诞采购的巫师，他们在战时也没吝啬对节日的爱，或者说，战争使人们更加珍惜与亲朋相聚的时光。

西里斯还挺喜欢改变相貌后和西弗勒斯在外面闲逛，没有人会认出他们，就像他们不再是“布莱克”和“斯内普”，也没有横在彼此之间的许多问题。他们像一对普通情侣，在帕笛芙小茶馆吃早午餐，用并不尖酸的讽刺逗乐彼此，试着不要在茶里加太多糖，还有牵手和黏腻的接吻。

他们离开时仍然手牵着手，唇齿间留着枫糖的香气，路过了好几家放着圣诞颂歌的店铺。西里斯注意到西弗勒斯穿了新的袍子，他自己在斗篷下穿着一件机车夹克。他们在尖叫屋棚附近的雪地打了场雪仗，西弗勒斯还是不愿意离尖叫屋棚太近，西里斯想起这件事总会有些愧疚。他在回去的路上也握着西弗勒斯的手，后者体温偏低，手在冬天摸起来像冰，西里斯觉得那双手套会是很合适的圣诞礼物，他有点期待西弗勒斯拆开礼物时可能会展露的欣喜。

可在那天之后，西里斯就再没有见到西弗勒斯。后者给他传信说是在熬制一剂新的魔药。西里斯没有在意，西弗勒斯对魔药爱到狂热，熬制魔药时经常很难联系。这几日天气略微好转，他除了复习功课，时间都用来打雪仗和拜访禁林。禁林内厚厚的雪铺在枯枝败叶上，他变成黑狗，总要走得很小心，有些凹陷被大雪覆盖，一人深的坑里面堆积着半腐烂的落叶，掉下去就很难爬上来。禁林里的动物也都回到洞穴里躲避冬天；他有时候撞见几只出来觅食的麻雀，会跟它们聊一聊马人们最近的动向。

城堡格外空旷，今年留下的高年级学生只有西里斯和西弗勒斯；克里斯托弗·格林的父亲遇害的消息很快在学生中流传开，学生们都希望与家长待在一起；家长也有同样的想法。但也许不包括斯莱特林们。毕竟他们中很多人都想成为食死徒，他们的父母公开或私下支持伏地魔。西里斯很难不想起西弗勒斯过去对食死徒的向往。但愿他永远打消了那种念头，西里斯想。

霍格沃茨在平安夜前就已装扮一新。礼堂如往年般在各处放了十二颗巨大的圣诞树，上面有着蜡烛、冰柱、金色泡泡与不会融化的雪花，墙上挂满了冬青和檞寄生组成的垂花彩带。走廊中点缀着檞寄生花环。西里斯在天黑后离开有求必应室，他给自己施了幻身咒，在斯莱特林地窖附近等待西弗勒斯。

大约半小时后西弗勒斯才从地窖出来，平安夜的晚宴快开始了，西里斯知道西弗勒斯通常会参加今天的晚餐，翘掉的反而是第二天中午的圣诞宴会。西弗勒斯看上去脸色苍白，西里斯悄悄跟着他，直到拐过一条走廊，西里斯才解开幻身咒——那里正好有个檞寄生花环。

“圣诞惊喜！”

他把西弗勒斯推到檞寄生下吻他。这个吻一触即分，因为西弗勒斯惊惶地推开了他，“你疯了吗！”

西里斯在西弗勒斯的嘴唇上尝到了巧克力的味道，他撑住墙，将西弗勒斯重新困在他手臂间。“你在害怕什么？”西里斯问，“现在学校里只有十多个人，我在这里等了半个小时，甚至连洛丽丝夫人都没有经过。告诉我，你在害怕什么？”

“动动你的脑子，布莱克！”西弗勒斯恼火地说，“要是我们被别人看到……”

“我不害怕。”西里斯说，“我不在乎了。”

他再一次低下头吻西弗勒斯，这次回应要温柔很多，巧克力的苦涩更加清晰。他们站在火把间的阴影中，西弗勒斯的眼睛黑得能吸走光线，西里斯用手掌拂过西弗勒斯微微发红的脸颊。

“晚上来有求必应室找我。”西里斯最后说。


	7. Chapter 7

黑魔王将在一九七七年的最后一天举行集会，西弗勒斯早已收到通知，清楚自己将在那天成为食死徒。按照惯例，他将与其他新加入的食死徒折磨麻瓜或者泥巴种，以及亲吻黑魔王的袍子以示忠心。西弗勒斯对这两项毫无意见，他知道自己的灵魂中一半为野心可以奴颜婢膝，另一半则阴暗扭曲以折磨他人为乐。当真正进入预备食死徒的圈子后，他明智地收敛了自己的阴暗面。毕竟他还没有毕业，在邓布利多的鼻子底下折磨学生可不是明智之举。

现在，一切都准备好了。西弗勒斯确信凭能力足以在食死徒中攀上高位，而他一旦成功，就可以抛弃令人作呕的麻瓜父亲，洗刷屈辱的过往，甚至可以让母亲回到普林斯家。

然而，他尚有最后一个小问题需要解决，有关西里斯·布莱克——这不是什么大问题，毕竟他为了理想都可以暂时舍弃莉莉·伊万斯。可解决它并没有想象中的容易。西弗勒斯推掉了所有来自西里斯的邀约，他发觉自己畏惧向西里斯提出分开。这心态近似快要冻死的毒蛇被人揣在怀里，便舍不得将人咬死。当然了，西里斯不爱他；没人爱他，但西里斯确实温暖过他，即使这段关系全是错的。

他必须今天结束这个错误。

西弗勒斯瞪着有求必应室的墙壁，他下意识地摸了摸嘴唇，西里斯的吻仍在上面留有温度，他强迫自己放下手。就是今天。

“来得够慢的。”西里斯对他喊。

西弗勒斯被惊讶钉在原地，甚至没有回应西里斯。有求必应室内装扮一新，与之前只有一张四柱大床的屋子不同，现在空间大了许多，有个熊熊燃烧的壁炉为房间提供光与热，地上铺着深绿色的地毯，而另一头甚至摆了颗圣诞树，顶端是一颗旋转的金色星星，边哼着抒情小调边将金芒洒在树上。四柱床上铺着白色床单，西里斯甚至在上面撒了红色的玫瑰花瓣。

“喜欢吗？”西里斯走过来，他赤裸着上身，肌肉上有一层薄汗，刺青伏在他胸口，随着呼吸起伏。西弗勒斯感到目眩神迷，直到一个礼物被塞进手里才回过神，他注意到丝带是西里斯讨厌的绿色。

“我觉得亲手送你礼物更有诚意。”他听见西里斯这样说，声音像从遥远处传来，朦朦胧胧，听不太清，“你愿意做我男朋友吗？”

“什么？”西弗勒斯恍惚地问。

这一切——错的，停下来，全是错的。他开始颤抖，西里斯的手搭到了他的肩膀上，“你还好吗？”

突然西弗勒斯就想通了。“你在耍我，对吗？”他恶狠狠地问。

否则这一切没法解释。自一年级登上火车便开始的仇恨随着时间增长，他们曾抓住一切机会讽刺甚至辱骂对方，后来决斗成为家常便饭，西里斯的愚蠢鲁莽险些杀了他。即使这个学期他们以一种不体面的方式暂停了战争，但它仍然存在，每一次对话，每一次接吻，每一次做爱，都是战争。他无法相信西里斯·布莱克喜欢他。为何今天——西里斯莫名其妙的话和整间莫名其妙的有求必应室——为何他们会走到今天这步？荒谬得如同最好最悲哀的梦境？西弗勒斯退后一步，手甚至握住了魔杖。

而西里斯只翻了个白眼，“天，西弗勒斯，我们约会三个月了，没杀死对方也没分开，为什么不做进一步的尝试呢？我要耍你，为什么还在你身上浪费三个月？”

西里斯看起来傲慢又真诚。西弗勒斯突然惊醒，他没必要情绪激动，无论西里斯的真实想法是什么，都不再重要了；因为一切都将在今夜结束。他猛地把西里斯拉过来吻他，西里斯高兴地回应了。这比之前任何一次接吻都更令人兴奋，西弗勒斯感到血液涌上大脑，在血管中用力冲撞着，让他唇舌发干，大脑陷入一阵一阵的眩晕，欲望在唇舌交接间流向四肢百骸，搅动他的血液和心脏。而该死的西里斯看起来更英俊了，有火焰在他灰烬颜色的眼睛中跳动。西弗勒斯边把西里斯推到床上边亲吻他，西里斯躺倒的时候大笑着把西弗勒斯拉到自己身上，压到了不少玫瑰花瓣。

“你可真是热情得一反常态。”西里斯在西弗勒斯耳边呢喃。

作为回应，西弗勒斯撑起身体，拿出了魔杖，“伸手。”他声音沙哑。西里斯照做，细细的光带将西里斯的手腕绑在床头，西弗勒斯看他挣了挣，光带绑得很牢，才放心地将魔杖扔到旁边，扑上去吻西里斯。

这是个快乐的吻，更快乐的是西弗勒斯知道自己是这场性爱的主宰者。他故意磨蹭西里斯的下体，在西里斯呻吟时缓慢脱掉衣服。西弗勒斯决意在床上开始战争，反正这是告别，他坚持自己会是赢家。他丢掉羞耻，尽情抚摸自己，他真的意乱情迷了，想象自己的手是西里斯的，顺着耳朵摩挲，抚过脖颈，用手指刮过自己的锁骨。但还不够，他开始伸手揉捏自己的乳头。

“对，就是这样，再用力些。”西里斯声音里有不可抑止的欲望，“你可以试试用指甲轻轻掐一下。”

“闭嘴。”他低声怒喝，但还是照做了；酥麻感一直传到下腹，感觉确实很好。

西里斯向上拱了下腰，“怎么样？”

西弗勒斯咬着牙，把西里斯裤子扒下来，刚刚他感到西里斯占了上风，他不喜欢那种感觉，“我希望你的嘴能有正确的用途，而不是骚扰我。”

“而我知道你相当喜欢我的嘴，所以要不要解开我，让我的嘴做点正确的事？”

西弗勒斯拽下内裤，西里斯的阴茎跳出来，他用脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭，抬起眼睛对西里斯假笑。

西里斯发出一声呻吟，“操，西弗，快把我解开。”西弗勒斯任由西里斯挺腰在他脸颊上又蹭了几下，感受到阴茎硬了起来。

“——不。”西弗勒斯满意地说，他趴着弯下腰找魔杖，西里斯抬起腰磨蹭他，让他的魔咒出了点小差错，润滑液比预计的多了许多。他干脆就在西里斯的催促中给自己扩张，润滑液滴得到处都是，故意拔出手指时弄出响声。

在这过程中他无法控制自己的想法和情感。西弗勒斯嫉妒西里斯，嫉妒他的家族，嫉妒他的财富，嫉妒他的快乐，嫉妒他那身漂亮的肌肉，嫉妒他永远能轻松得到异性和同性的心。他有太多理由嫉妒西里斯，也有太多理由恨他，恨他莽撞，恨他无知，恨他暴凌。而现在，出于某种无法言明的自私心理，他只希望西里斯记住他。这是西弗勒斯的报复，他会在西里斯?布莱克的记忆上烙下印记，刻上自己的名字，留下一道阴影。

西弗勒斯小心地扶着西里斯的阴茎坐下去，在几乎撕裂的痛苦中他看到西里斯沉溺在快乐和欲望中。记住我。他默念。记住我为了野心牺牲了什么，记住你曾经有多在意我。

结束后西弗勒斯倒在一旁，让西里斯的阴茎滑出去。他在满足后的空虚中摸住西里斯的脖子，玫瑰花瓣被压碎了，沾在他手上像干涸的血。

“你如果这么喜欢骑什么东西，放暑假我可以带你去兜风，我组装了一辆会飞的摩托车……”

西里斯英俊又餮足地被绑在那里。西弗勒斯凝视着他，厌恶狂热嫉妒憎恨，他用手摩挲着西里斯的喉咙，心脏隐隐作痛，“你知道吗，你的弟弟雷古拉斯?布莱克两个月前成为了食死徒。”

他能感到这副躯体的肌肉都绷紧了，“——什么？”

“有些事情你知道却逃避，因为你是个懦夫，没办法面对真相。”西弗勒斯挪开手，他找到了自己的魔杖，这次是用绳索将西里斯整个绑起来，还施了一个噤声咒，“虽然你不能说话，会让我少很多乐趣，但谨慎起见我必须这么做，有许多线索让我怀疑你练成了阿尼马格斯。”他翻身下床，捡起自己的衣服开始穿戴，不顾呼吸时胸腔的疼痛，“说到雷古拉斯——他注定是食死徒，想想你们布莱克家族的纯血至上的态度吧——他爱伏地魔爱得比我真诚多了。”

西里斯眼睛里的快乐消失了，眼睛瞪大。

“而我是怎么知道的呢？”西弗勒斯轻声问，看到西里斯眼中的震惊和不可置信，渐渐被狂怒和憎恨吞噬。他把三个月来的爱意和温情脉脉砸成碎片，用这碎片剖开两个人。这是复仇，西弗勒斯对自己说，他享受着西里斯憎恨眼神所带来的痛感。

“我从来都在这个圈子里。”西弗勒斯穿好了衣服，他弯下腰凝视西里斯的挣扎，后者正努力挣脱绳索，“为什么要退出？我享受折磨那些肮脏的泥巴种。”他冷笑着，“西里斯·布莱克，你永远不知道我有多嫉妒你，也不知道你看做邪恶的金钱权势，我需要多么拼命才能挣得——”

“你想过自己要做什么吗？像杀死傲罗格林那样，杀死别人的父母，让一个家庭永远破碎？随意践踏其他人的尊严和性命，就为了所谓的权势？”

西里斯显然是解开了噤声咒，西弗勒斯几乎无法说话，只能强迫自己开口，“是的。”他应该为自己语气里的冷静和肯定感到骄傲。

“呸！”西里斯冲他吐口水，西弗勒斯及时跳开，“跟邪恶为伍有什么好！你这个恶心的鼻涕精！从骨头里烂透了！”

西弗勒斯注意到西里斯正试图解开绳索，他必须走了。

“不要忘了你刚跟‘鼻涕精’滚完床单。”西弗勒斯转身捡起圣诞礼物，他不想再看西里斯的表情，“谢谢你的自作多情。”他说，他很冷，而没有人会温暖他，“这是报复，布莱克，这是报复——我没对你动过心。我没有一刻忘记你有多么讨厌、无知、傲慢……”

西里斯沉默了。西弗勒斯走到门口，出乎意料，西里斯只说了一句话。

“我恨你，”他声音嘶哑，像受伤的野兽，“不要让我再看见你，我会杀了你。”

西弗勒斯捏紧了那个礼物，他的手放在门上，“我相信邓布利多不会允许任何一桩谋杀案发生在他鼻子底下。愿梅林保佑你新的一年，不会作为谋杀犯被关到阿兹卡班。”

在咒骂响起前西弗勒斯逃离了有求必应室。他站在空荡荡的走廊上。结束了。他想。

他给自己施了一个幻身咒，茫然地顺着走廊走下去。令人窒息的疼痛仍攥着心脏，但胸口里更多的是茫然。他所预想的复仇、解脱、扭曲的快乐，全都躲藏在臆想的角落不肯出现。城堡内已经熄灯了，榭寄生依旧挂在墙上，在黑暗中，如同永不凋零的梦。寒风穿过他，他像个丢失珍宝的盗贼，却不知道失去什么，只能浑浑噩噩地向前走，不去想西里斯，不去想西里斯会怎么恨他……

他推开窗户，风打着卷带着雪花扑到脸上，寒冷，黑暗，雪，有求必应室内西里斯期待的脸，魔药课后的互相咒骂，小茶馆中蜜糖味道的吻，礼物随手丢下，消失在风雪和黑暗中，等今夜结束后大雪会埋葬一切，所有曾在黑暗中盛放的——

他合上窗户。

这不过是西弗勒斯·斯内普人生中的又一个平安夜。


	8. 番外一 卢平与他们的两次谈话

1.

“西里斯，”卢平疲惫地说，坐在椅子上搓了搓额头，“你难道不能跟西弗勒斯和平相处哪怕一秒吗？就当是为了凤凰社？”

一九九六年的一月，沉闷，压抑，诸事不顺，布莱克和斯内普为哈利的大脑封闭术课程在总部大吵一架，要不是亚瑟·韦斯莱碰巧出现制止，哈利就会亲眼目睹他的教父和魔药学教授打成一团。至少是为了凤凰社和哈利，邓布利多会去劝说斯内普，而卢平前来劝说他的朋友。

而他的朋友——昔日的活力、狂傲、大胆，被命运磨成了疯狂，狂怒在布莱克眼中燃烧，“他不值得！”他甚至向地上吐了口吐沫，“他活该！”

卢平叹了口气。从学生时代起，他就没办法面对这种状态的西里斯·布莱克。这是种全心全意的憎恨，如果是对彼得?佩迪鲁，卢平会随布莱克一同愤怒；而要卢平正面扑灭布莱克心中的疯狂，卢平自认了解那种火焰的热度，他不够冷酷，也不够坚定，竭尽全力也做不到扑灭火焰，最后只能看着布莱克被燃烧殆尽。

“那么为了哈利。”卢平劝说，“想想哈利，他必须学大脑封闭术，否则伏地魔——”

“够了，我难道不知道伏地魔能对哈利的大脑做什么吗？我难道不担心吗？”布莱克从椅子上跳起来，在房间内走来走去，他越说越快，声音像巨犬的咆哮，“可为什么是那只油腻腻的老蝙蝠？我们都知道鼻涕精有多爱折磨哈利！我从来不相信他是我们这边的——”

“大脚板，停下。西弗勒斯不会对哈利做什么，邓布利多相信他，这就够了。”

“哦？你什么时候跟鼻涕精这么亲近了，月亮脸？”布莱克脸上扭出一个讥笑，“我不信鼻涕精变好了，他烂透了，骨子里全是黑暗。他为什么投向邓布利多？我看只是为了活命吧！总有一天他会出卖凤凰社，换取伏地魔的宠爱——”

“够了，西里斯！”卢平听不下去了，他也站了起来，“不要将学生时代的仇恨延续到现在，你知道凤凰社全靠着西弗勒斯的情报才减少了损失！放下偏见吧，西里斯，我们需要西弗勒斯为光明方效力。”

布莱克走到窗边，他背对着卢平，在一阵古怪的沉默后再次开口，“我没有将学生时代的仇恨延续到现在。我只能说，他活该，他自找的。他烂透了。”

布莱克将窗户打开，风卷着灰色雪花冲进屋子，扑到布莱克身上。卢平走到了布莱克身边，他自己是狼人，这些年为了生计四处奔波，未到四十就有了白发；而他的老朋友被不公的命运折磨，被监狱生涯抹去了曾经自傲的一切，雪花将头发染成灰白，现在看起来比卢平更加憔悴。

格里莫广场12号内没有一间屋子能避开令人绝望的压抑感。尘土，历史，疯狂，偏执，布莱克夫人的尖声咒骂响彻大厅。西里斯·布莱克前半生拼命逃离此处，现在又被迫关回这里；他用一生追寻自由，却不断失去它。伦敦一月阴冷潮湿，铅色乌云像沸腾的水在天空翻滚，灰色雪花带着命运冲进来，杀气腾腾，势不可挡；他们无处可逃。

卢平拍了拍布莱克的肩膀，“我理解，大脚板……就当是为了凤凰社，好吗？”

布莱克浑浊的灰色眼睛瞥过卢平，“不，你不理解。”他的声音不再是疯狂似的愤怒，这种情感消失后，他的声音就像洗到褪色的深色床单，只剩泛白、无味的陈述，“例如，你能想到七年级时和我约会的是鼻涕精吗？”

卢平震惊地后退一步。

他说不出话，呆立在那里，思维停摆……随后大量的、曾经被忽视或遗忘的信息涌上来淹没了他。布莱克则自顾自地说下去，声音充满自嘲，“……谁能想到呢？仇视黑魔法的西里斯?布莱克，跟黑魔法狂热爱好者斯内普约会了三个月？而我完全不知道他当时已经是预备食死徒？我甚至打算告诉你们，尝试转变成恋爱关系……可斯内普做了什么？”他渐渐愤怒，“他告诉我雷古拉斯已经成为了食死徒，告诉我他也很快会成为食死徒，告诉我这都是他的报复，告诉我我的感情与他的野心相比不值一提、毫无价值！”

那这能解释通很多事情，在过大信息量的重压下卢平恍惚地想。七年级圣诞假期结束后，布莱克一反常态的阴沉和易怒，绝口不提那位秘密的恋人，卢平和波特花了大量时间开解布莱克，他们当时只以为是普通的失恋。直到今天，直到现在。

“那是我最接近爱情的时候。”布莱克的声调又恢复到了最初的呆板，没有感情起伏，“之前没有过，之后——再也不会有了。”

卢平不知道自己能说什么，他只能给老友一个拥抱。他无法劝慰布莱克，这股恨意无人可以磨灭，他听完后也几乎要为老友恨起斯内普了。

“没什么好遗憾的。”布莱克最后说，雪花在他脸上融化，湿润地流下来，“他烂掉了。他活该。”

2.

六月。卢平走到厨房，他太悲伤了，一切都是模糊的。他不知道自己正在做什么，也不知道为什么走到厨房。而厨房里竟然有人，是斯内普，裹在黑色旅行斗篷中，反常地坐在壁炉旁边。他在喝酒。

“如果不介意的话。”卢平踉跄地走过去，坐在斯内普旁边，“请给我来一杯。”

斯内普给了他满满一杯白兰地，卢平直接喝下去，酒精在燃烧，舌头咽喉食道，最后落进胃里，甚至像疼痛，跟鼻腔的酸涩混在一起。

“再来一杯。”卢平尽力让自己发出声音。西里斯死了。他做了他当时唯一能做的：拦住哈利。然后呢？战斗。突然一切结束，他坐在这里，记不清发生了什么。他太悲伤了。

“你刚刚说‘如果不介意的话’，”斯内普声音喑哑，“我介意你喝得太快。”

卢平抢过落满灰的酒瓶，给自己又倒了一杯。白兰地味道很好，纯度很高，但他没心思品酒。他的老朋友——他的老朋友们——他们全都死了。全都死了。

在卢平又一次把整杯酒灌进去后，斯内普抢回了酒瓶。“别喝了。”他说。

卢平抬起眼睛，他像刚刚才注意到斯内普。斯内普脸色惨白，酒精也没让它变红——除此之外，斯内普看起来一如既往的冷漠，眼睛黑洞洞的，没有光，没有情感。

“愚蠢的杂种狗。”卢平听到斯内普说，“我告诉他让他留下，食死徒都盯着救世主的教父——”

“闭嘴，斯内普，把酒给我。”

卢平伸手去抢酒瓶，被斯内普按住，“酒精什么也解决不了。”

“我不需要它解决问题！”血液中的酒精烧了起来，卢平踹了一脚桌子，“我需要它让我度过今天。该死的，西弗勒斯，你没有心吗？”卢平捞过斯内普的酒杯，将杯子里剩下的半杯酒一口喝光，“不，我不能指望你理解，西里斯曾说他几乎爱上你，而你把他的感情用作报复——”

“哦，我很意外他居然没对自己使用一忘皆空。”斯内普呆板地说，毫无嘲讽之意。

卢平摇了摇头，悲伤和酒精在他脑袋中晃动，“西里斯知道一定会杀了我……我居然告诉了你……”他站起来，不想再跟斯内普说话。他想到过去，那些最好的年月，他们曾经大声欢笑，挑战校规，夜间四处游荡，鲁莽，无畏，活力四射，像朝阳。

而他们都死去了。

斯内普是以另一种方式见证这段过往的人，现在他呆呆站在那里，手里握着空了一半的酒瓶。

卢平摇摇晃晃地向外走，听到斯内普声音嘶哑地说，“不应该……他不应该死的。”

“太迟了，西弗勒斯。”卢平发出抽噎般的一声大笑，没有回头看斯内普，“太迟了。”

卢平离开了厨房。在去安慰哈利之前，他需要大醉一场。


	9. 番外二 死亡：终结与新生

西弗勒斯·斯内普在死亡后看到的第一个人，是西里斯·布莱克。

他瞪着那张脸，那张不再年轻的脸——不再像他所熟知的那个少年西里斯般年轻。西弗勒斯闭上眼睛。他肯定死了。记忆里的少年西里斯早被成年后疯狂的逃犯取代。曾经西弗勒斯也相信过西里斯是个逃犯，他心安理得地恨了他十几年，为了心底的混成一团的愧疚，悔恨，还有其他不明不白的情感。恨西里斯解决了很多事情，至少西弗勒斯不需要理清那团乱麻，他的嫉妒也理所应当变成鄙夷。这些情感浓烈到让他无法理智思考，完全忽视了事实：西里斯·布莱克背叛波特夫妇，是一件比伏地魔热爱麻瓜还要荒谬的事情。简而言之，这不可能。

但当时英国魔法界的所有人都把脑子拿去喂了阴尸，这是唯一能解释西里斯就在监狱里呆了十二年的理由。那十二年在西里斯·布莱克的灵魂上刻下不可磨灭的痕迹；西里斯逃出来后，在某些足够可怖的时候，西里斯看上去真的就是报纸所宣传的杀人狂，疯狂，阴沉，灰色眼睛只剩下昔日美好的断壁残垣。

可现在，西里斯看起来是快乐的，快乐得一如往昔，像七月正午的阳光，毫无死前在格里莫广场12号的压抑，而且看上去不恨西弗勒斯。因此西弗勒斯完全肯定，自己死了，死透了。

“我一定是死了。”西弗勒斯闭着眼睛，肯定地说，“否则不会看到你那张蠢脸。”

他对死亡缺乏敬畏，反而满心向往。现在他躺在地上，体会着之前从未有过的轻松，可能是因为他终于赎清自己的罪，灵魂卸掉所有负担。他只想躺在这里，毫无忧虑，不再痛苦，直到地老天荒（无论灵魂的国度如何计算时间）。

然后他听到西里斯也躺下了，就躺在他的旁边。他赤裸的皮肤能感受到西里斯散发的热度。灵魂也会像肉体一样拥有温度吗？

“如果你死后也坚持这么说，至少不要否认我的英俊。”西里斯说，“对了，如果你觉得冷，使用你的意念，就能有衣服穿。”

“那么谢谢你，英俊的蠢货，现在安静。”西弗勒斯轻声说，“让我歇一会，我太累了。”

他们躺了一会，谁也没再说话。但是赤裸着躺在地上的感觉有点怪，特别是他能感受到身旁西里斯散发的热度，这很难不让人想起曾经。西弗勒斯坐起来，西里斯仍在一旁躺着，闭着眼睛，穿着一身麻瓜的愚蠢衣服，像是皮夹克和紧身牛仔裤——他以为他还是二十岁吗？

西弗勒斯在翻腾的白色雾气中看到叠得整齐的一摞衣物，穿上后发现都是他经常穿的黑色巫师袍，在确认一切正常后他才蹲下摇了摇西里斯。

“我以为我会先看到邓布利多。”西弗勒斯犹豫了一下，但还是继续说下去，“没想到会是你。”

“惊喜吗？”西里斯站起来，伸手将西弗勒斯也拉起来。他掌心仍然温暖，“我抢着来的，过一会邓布利多还要见哈利呢。我可能待会也要去见他。”

“哦。”西弗勒斯的心向下一沉，即使他早就知道这会发生，“哦。”

“没什么好担心的。”西里斯轻快地说，“邓布利多保证哈利会回去的。”

现在他们站在一个巨大的、充斥着白色雾气的空间里，西弗勒斯能想到最准确的描述是，这像水晶球的内部。阳光自玻璃穹顶洒，雾气以某种不可推测的轨迹运动。这里的感觉与生前世界截然不同——它只在感知层面上是真实的，西弗勒斯无法客观证明死后世界的存在。但他转念想到自己已经死了，就将这些念头全都抛到脑后。

“我们坐下聊天吧。”西里斯指了指出现在雾气里的两把扶手椅。西弗勒斯很难不嫌弃这两把椅子，它们看起来就像从格兰芬多休息室里搬出来的——但坐下后他就陷在了里面，在舒适中完全放松下来。如果格兰芬多公共休息室内都是这种椅子，真不明白格兰芬多们哪来的力量把屁股挪开椅子，跑出去惹是生非。

而人在放松的时候就会脱口而出一些蠢话，“你生前要是有过去十分之一的贴心，我早就爱上你了。”

“那扯平了，我也险些爱上你。”西里斯轻描淡写，“没想到你死后会这么坦诚。”

“如果死后还无法坦诚，那么死亡有什么用？”

说完这句，西弗勒斯就想抓住自己的舌头。坦诚，一个与他人生毫无关联的词语，正在他胸膛里跳动，占据心脏曾经的位置。而西里斯的视线里充满意外和惊奇，这让西弗勒斯胸膛里的东西跳得更快乐了。他恼怒地瞪视着西里斯，并十分怀念自己的大脑封闭术。

“好吧，既然你这么坦诚……”西里斯摇摇头，像是甩出了一个愚蠢的点子，“我们来玩你问我答？必须说实话。”

西弗勒斯哼了一声，“不敢想象你在死后还是如此幼稚。我能有其他选择吗？”

“当然没有。”西里斯笑嘻嘻地说，“你先开始。”

“你在来到这里后都见到了谁？”

“哦，我见到了詹姆和莉莉，然后还有我‘亲爱的’爸妈，我们仍然拒绝跟对方沟通，还有雷古拉斯……他告诉了我一切。金挂坠盒，魂器——伏地魔这个疯子！”西里斯恨恨地捶了一下椅子。

“停，我生前已经受够汤姆·里德尔了。”现在西弗勒斯终于能毫无顾忌直称“那个人”的名字，“还有呢？”

“彼得·佩迪鲁。”西里斯的表情沉了下来，“当他来的时候，我们只与他说过一次话，毕竟他是因为救哈利而死的。当然啦，他根本不想死。”西里斯嘲笑道，“那次对话后就再没有人与他说话了，我听说食死徒那边也很讨厌他。当佩迪鲁发现无论自己如何摇尾乞怜也没有人理会他时，他自己就灰溜溜地离开了。没有人知道他去了哪里。我还见到了邓布利多——”西里斯突然停住了，西弗勒斯看着西里斯蹙紧眉头，内心警铃大作，“——你从没告诉过我莉莉的事情！”

西弗勒斯干巴巴地笑了两声。好吧，看来所有人都知道了。“我们生前又没玩过‘你问我答’这种愚蠢、幼稚、无聊的游戏，我为什么要告诉你？”

“哦，谢谢你提醒我，我们还在玩这个‘愚蠢、幼稚、无聊的’游戏。那么，除了邓布利多，还有谁知道这件事？”

“我死前把记忆给了哈利·波特……哦，”西弗勒斯嫌恶地撇了撇嘴角，“汤姆·里德尔也知道。”

“哈！我们伟大的西弗勒斯，为情倒戈，作为双面间谍，一生兢兢业业，宾斯以后讲魔法史时一定会凭此收获一群小女生的眼泪，这可能会是学生唯一不睡觉的课？”西里斯说完就哈哈大笑，他被自己刚刚说的话逗乐了。

西弗勒斯恼怒地揉着额头，如果西弗勒斯有魔杖，那他一定会让西里斯今天都不能说话。但是他们死了，他们都死了。生前的执着在此时再无意义。现在他想起莉莉，就像在怀念一个遥远的、温暖的老朋友。他甚至都不介意哈利·波特可能会把那个故事告诉整个魔法界了。

“到我了。”西弗勒斯打断西里斯的笑声，他的手握紧成拳，放在膝盖上，“如果我为六年级平安夜发生的事情向你道歉，你会接受吗？”

西里斯不再笑了。他收敛了全部的笑意，在椅子上坐直，表情变得严肃，灰色眼睛紧紧盯着西弗勒斯，“我必须为上学期间对你的欺凌道歉——可你会接受吗？”

西弗勒斯抿住嘴唇。他明白了。

“我不会原谅你。”他说，毫无怨恨，也毫不羞愧，“而你，也决无可能原谅我。”

西里斯摊开手掌，“所以我们扯平了。”他向后靠回椅背，轻松地说，“我记得要带你坐我的飞天摩托？现在你想试一下吗？”

飞天摩托？西弗勒斯在记忆里翻找这四个字，是的，西里斯有一辆飞天摩托，海格借了这辆车将哈利接到了他姨夫家。但西弗勒斯确定自己在更早之前就听说过这辆车——

他想起来，他定住了。是在那个平安夜时西里斯发出的邀约。就在他掷出言语的刀剑将两个人割得支离破碎之前，西里斯对他说过的最后一句情话。现在他用一生弥补当年的愚蠢后，坐在这里，西里斯在他旁边，看起来依旧年轻，温暖，美好。他的存在提醒西弗勒斯曾经放弃了什么，提醒西弗勒斯一生中真正追寻的是什么。雾气流动着，温柔地拂过面颊，像是情人的手。它们缓慢变淡，变薄，阳光从玻璃穹顶照进来，照在他们身上。

西弗勒斯闭上眼睛。他用这一生学习如何去爱，而死后，他希望自己学会了。死亡于他，是命运慷慨的馈赠：从此，不再有离别，不再有背叛，不再有欺骗。

“嘿，你是睡着了吗？”西里斯声音很轻，“需要毯子吗？”

西弗勒斯睁开眼，而西里斯就在他的眼前，蠢，也英俊，闪闪发亮。

“带我去看你那该死的摩托车。”西弗勒斯说，握住了西里斯伸过来的手。

而西里斯发出大笑。


End file.
